This invention relates to improvements in metal fence post connectors particularly to that class of connectors adapted to interlock with posts or the like of T-shape cross-section to secure the posts in a relative fixed position by use of brace structure connected to the connector.
Currently, metal fence posts of T-shape cross-section are widely used for the installation of permanent as well as temporary barbed wire fences, electric fences, snow fences and the like. This is largely due to the reduced cost of metal fence posts as well as the ease of installation and, where desired, removal. However, because of the lack of any lateral strength in such metal posts, one solution has been to set wooden posts wherever gates, gaps, corners or changes in direction of the fencing are desired to resist the forces to which the posts are subjected.
As evidenced by the prior art, vertically adjustable connectors of various forms have long been utilized to attach braces and the like to fence posts. Representative of such prior art wherein the posts are of circular cross-section rather than T-shaped are:
______________________________________ 269,845 Fox Jan. 2, 1883 303,729 Hanika Aug. 19, 1884 619,684 Emerton et al Feb. 14, 1899 1,249,848 Sprague Dec. 11, 1917 1,330,808 James Feb. 17, 1920 ______________________________________
The prior art further evidences attempts to provide bracing to metal fence posts which have a configuration other than a circular cross-section, e.g.,
______________________________________ 1,159,856 Michod Nov. 9, 1915 1,252,569 Henning Jan. 8, 1918 1,725,475 Peterson Aug. 20, 1929 ______________________________________
Various forms of connectors or attachments have also been designed for use with such T-shaped metal posts for interlocking engagement with the projections, but do not incorporate the wedge features, etc., of the subject invention. Representative are such patents as:
______________________________________ 2,147,496 Nelson Feb. 14, 1939 4,078,754 Gould Mar. 14, 1978 ______________________________________
Similar connector hardware wherein a sleeve is secured to a T-shaped post by means of a slotted wedge member has been broadly used to anchor the base of a fence post into the ground as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,468. However, U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,468 does not disclose the bracing and the interlocking features of this invention.